RedxBlue: Bathtime
by Shining-K.-Bleikristall
Summary: RedxBlue story X3 I know, I know, it's a little rushed.


Blue slowly woke up, stretched, and yawned. It was a nice Wednesday morning at the Link's house. Wednesdays are usually Blue's day because he would give Kait a morning and night kiss, but that's no longer the case, thanks to Oni. Blue was obviously the jealous type, and hated the sight of Oni getting lovey-dovey around Kait, and Kait doing the same. He was probably the only one (besides Shadow) who wanted Kait back.

Blue headed down for breakfast, and saw one of his worst nightmares. Around the table was Kait kissing Oni right on the lips, their faces pink with love. Blue tried to control himself, but the sight of one of his ex-girlfriend kissing some deity clone was just unbearable. Blue then decided to skip breakfast and head back upstairs.

As he headed up, Blue decided to take a bath to kill some time. He looked at the bathroom. It was closed. He knocked on the door.

"Anybody in there?" He called.

He heard water running. _Crap, _he thought, _I'm not gonna have a lot of hot water._ He then heard a voice.

"Blue?" It was Red.

Red? Blue thought. He was gonna waste all the hot water?

"You can come in if you want." That made Blue blush. Why was Red inviting him while he was taking a bath? Blue opened the door, and walked in. He saw Red in the bathtub, waiting. Blue hoped he didn't see his rosy cheeks.

"Don't worry," Red giggled, "I'm not completely naked." Damn it, Blue thought. He looked at Red's sweet, ruby eyes. They were just so irresistible. Red stared back into Blue's bright, ocean blue eyes. Such a calm color for a tough guy.

Blue gulped a bit, and then started to take off his clothes. Red stared at him blushing. His face turned as pink as his sleeves when he saw Blue's 6 pack. He knew Blue was a fit freak, but he never knew about the 6 pack.

Blue finally got rid of all of his clothes, except for his boxers. They were both blushing. "Well?" Red said, "Come on in, the water's fine."

Blue slowly stepped in the nice, warm water. Red scooted away for some room. Blue then sat down, and stared at Red for what seemed like forever. Those sparkling ruby eyes just tempted Blue to get closer. Red felt the same for Blue's dazzling ocean eyes. Red obviously loved him, but thinks Blue hates him. Blue actually does love him. He was just scared to show it, thinking it would make him a wuss.

Blue's cheeks were more pink then Red's. He looked through the water, and blushed more when he saw Red's fire-red and orange boxers. He felt his member grow. Red blushed when he saw Blue's member.

Blue could hardly take it anymore. He scooted closer to Red, who was trying to back up, but there was hardly any room. Red's face turned scarlet as Blue came closer and closer. Blue then came so close to Red's face, he could feel his breath.

"Heh, your cheeks are getting as red as your eyes," Blue purred. Red simply looked away, revealing his blushing love on his cheeks. Blue reached over and kissed his pink cheek, which soon turned into a dark scarlet.

"Blue-Kun," Red giggled timidly.

Blue turned Red's head, and kissed him right on the lips. Red closed his eyes and kissed back. Blue slightly moaned, which made an opening for Red's tongue to enter. They both moaned.

They felt each other's saliva on their tongues. Red strokes Blue's cheeks smoothly, which made him blush a lot. They moaned quietly as their tongues played with each other.

Suddenly, Blue got on top of Red, almost drowning him. "B-Blue-Kun!" Red screamed.

"Shush," Blue said with a naughty grin. He reached for Red's fiery boxers, and slowly slid them off. Red's face was totally pink with embarrassment.

Red's member grew too. Blue's hand traveled from Red's chest down to his big member. Red moaned when Blue stroked his penis, and it grew more. Red couldn't resist but to touch Blue's hard 6 pack. Blue smirked when he felt Red's fingers on his pack.

"It's so hard," Red giggled.

"Almost as hard as your cock," Blue snickered.

Red's cheeks showed embarrassment, and Blue just snickered more. Soon, their hard cocks touched each other. They both moaned and blushed.

"Blue…Stop…" Red grunted a bit.

"Why?" Blue said seductively. Suddenly, Blue started to move his cock up and down on Red's.

Red's grunts and moans were music to Blue's ears. Then, he stopped. "Wait," Blue said as he reached for the cup covering the hole of the bathtub. In a matter of minutes, the water was gone, exposing both Red and Blue.

Blue smirked. "There we go. Now, where was I?"

Red began to stand up but slipped. "Stop it, Blue," he whimpered, "I don't like this.

Blue grabbed him, "Too bad," and started grinding his crotch with his. Red moaned more. After a few minutes, Red grabbed Blue and sat up, smirking.

"Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I won't get fun," he whispered seductively. Then he pushed Blue to the other end of the tub and licked his 6 pack. Blue moaned. Red then made his way to Blue's large penis, and sucked on it. Blue clutched the end of the tub, moaning loudly.

"Guys?" Suddenly they heard a voice; it was Vio.

"Oh, crap!" Blue screamed quietly.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're, um…Relaxing and enjoying the hot water?" Red excused.

Geez, Blue thought, but it was the only excuse both of them could make up.

"Well, are you almost done?" Vio asked.

"Just about," Blue called, "We just need to get some towels."

So they wrapped towels around their huge members, hoping no one would notice, and headed out of the bathroom. Blue and Red hung out in the living room, drying off.

"Never speak of this to anyone," Blue said. Red nodded in agreement and lied down next to him.

"That was surely a hot bath," Red sighed as he drifted off.


End file.
